Menininho
by misskrum
Summary: Ela tinha tudo. Excepto ele. SBBL


Autor: misskrum  
Título: Menininho  
Sinopse: Ela tinha tudo, excepto ele.  
Shipper: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Lestrange  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: drama  
Spoilers: 5  
Status: completa  
Idioma: português de portugal  
Observação: Marauder's time

_**Disclaimer**: Nada, excepto a ideia da história, me pertence._

**Menininho**

Ele sempre foi um menininho, um inocente perto dela. Ela sempre soube que o caminho até ele estava vedado... Mas nunca lutou verdadeiramente para mudar isso. Ela tinha feito escolhas, ela era madura, ela já era uma mulher. Ela _não_ deveria ter tempo para fantasias, ela era casada, ela tinha _tudo_... Mas não o tinha a _ele_. De tudo o que tinha, nada lhe dava prazer porque não é _ele_, porque não é _dele_. Ela tinha sentido _tudo_ menos o toque _dele_, o sabor _dele_, a textura da pele _dele_. Ela não tinha _nada_, porque tudo o que era importante ela não tinha sentido, ela não tinha vivido.

Ela recorda-se das primeiras vezes que o viu. Seu primo, seu sangue. Ele era ainda mais menininho, era pouco mais de um bebé. Ele berrava e ela não gostou. Ela nunca gostou de crianças porque elas berravam, elas atrapalhavam a sua concentração. Ele cresceu e ele era rebelde, diferente dela. E ela gostou, mas ele continuava a atrapalhar-lhe a concentração. Ela gostava dos seus olhos cinzentos (e não conseguia parar de procurá-los), dos compridos cabelos pretos nos seus 15 anos. Ele era atraente e um menininho. Mas ela gostava. Ela gostava do seu jeito despreocupado, da maneira como o cabelo caía para a frente dos seus olhos, da maneira como ele o punha no lugar. Ela observava-o e observava-o e observava-o vezes sem conta. Ela passava o restante tempo a pensar nele.

_**Stop and Stare**_

Ele nem a conhecia. Ela era apenas um fantasma, um pedaço de um caminho que ele queria esquecer. Mas ela insistia. Ela procurava, ela tentava alcançar. Mas no fundo, ela não sabe como chegou a este ponto. Ela não sabe dizer o que a fascina tanto em alguém que deveria desprezar. Ela não sabe dizer o momento em que parou e olhou para ele porque parece que foi desde sempre.

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**_

Ela não chora com a falta dele porque aparências importam. Mas ela delira, ela sonha, ela alucina com o toque dele. Aquele toque que ela acha já conhecer de todas as vezes que acordou sobressaltada com um sonho que era isso mesmo. Só eles os dois, duas pessoas normais. Mas isso não é possível. Ela acorda e olha para o lado, e vê Rodolphus, seu marido. Mas ele finge que não acorda com os gritos dela. Ele finge que não a ouve chamar por outro enquanto dorme. Ele finge que ela está _normal_, mesmo quando ela _foge_. Mesmo quando ela parece sufocar por não o ver, por sentir _a falta de algo que nunca teve_. Ela tenta isolar-se num mundo _deles_. Mas _eles_ não existe. Existe só ela, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius Black é apenas um sonho. E o menininho não sabe as reacções que ela tem por causa dele. Ele não sabe que ela enlouquece um pouco mais a cada dia por causa dele. Ele não sabe que ela só pensa nele, que ela só pensa em obtê-lo, em senti-lo.

_**Yeah I know thar everyone gets scared**_

_**But I've become what I can't be, oh**_

Chega a um ponto em que ela viaja só para o poder espreitar durante uns minutos. Cada vez mais os sonhos parecem reais e cada vez mais ela pensa nele como propriedade _dela_. Ela já não sabe distinguir a realidade do que é produto da sua imaginação. Para ela, aquelas primeiras horas que ela passava a sonhar com ele estenderam-se para as 24 horas do dia. Ela só o vê a ele. Mesmo sem nunca o ter cheirado, ela sente o perfume dele em todo o lado, em todo o ar. Ela necessita de ajuda, mas para ela a ajuda é _ele_. Mas ele é um menininho perto dela. _Ele há-de ser sempre o menininho. _

_**Stop and Stare**_

Ela não consegue entender porque é que ele escolheu o caminho oposto ao dela. Porque eles poderiam ser, eles eram felizes, se ele simplesmente tivesse sido normal. Mas ele era diferente, e era essa diferença que a fazia olhar para ele. Que a fazia ir procurá-lo mesmo quando ele fugiu de casa. Nessa altura, ele já não era tão menininho assim. Ele estava mais belo que nunca e ela sabia que ele não iria olhar para ela. Ela começava a ver os anos a passar e ele estava na sua plena juventude. Ela acordava ao lado de um marido que ela sabia ter consciência do que ela queria... O seu pecado escondido. Mas nem sempre é fácil confrontar alguém e ela sabia disso. Porque ela queria confrontar alguém que a deixava sem rumo havia anos. Mas ela não tinha coragem para isso. Ela ainda sabia que não o deveria fazer porque era errado. E o encanto de tudo era ele continuar lá, estático apenas á espera _dela_. À espera que ela o tome como seu para todo o sempre.

_**You start to wonder why you're "here" not there**_

É brilhante a maneira como ele a deixava perdida em sentimentos. Rodolphus sabia, ele sabia. Ele sabia que ela estava obcecada. Apenas ela não via isso. Mas ele não fez nada porque ele também _nunca a amou_. Ela nunca foi amada. Ela nunca amou. Ela sente urgência em sentir, em saber o que os outros sabem porque ela não se contenta com o não saber. Ela quer desesperadamente senti-lo, ela quer desesperadamente amá-lo, ela apenas quer ser feliz. E é por isso que ela foge. É por isso que ela se sente fraca... Porque ele não quer. _Porque apenas ela quer_. Porque ela quer _tentar_ ser feliz mas ela não tem coragem para lhe dizer isso. Ela perdeu-se nas palavras, assim como se perdeu na sua vida. Ela não o tinha por perto, ela não tinha ninguém por perto. Ela estava sozinha, perdida.

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**_

_**But fair ain't what you really need**_

Talvez ele fosse mesmo tudo o que ela necessitava. Mas ela nunca o soube. Ela enlouqueceu com a espera, o corpo dela entorpeceu porque necessitava do _dele_. Cada essência dela chamava pela homologa que estava nele. _Ela era Sirius Black agora_. E ele começou a desconfiar da presença constante _dela_. Ele agora não era mesmo um menininho. Ele era um homem. Mas curiosamente ela não o conseguia ver assim, porque vê-lo como _homem _tirava-lhe o encanto que ele tinha por ser o menininho dela. Então ele continuou a ser secretamente aquilo que já era. O menininho.

Às vezes as pessoas levam as coisas longe demais. Ela era uma dessas pessoas. Tudo o que ela tinha feito, ela tinha feito com demasiada paixão para quem era. Num ponto demasiado próximo da loucura, da insanidade que agora a caracterizava. Ela era doida porque ela apenas queria ser feliz com ele. Mas ela não sabia o que fazia e cada vez que matava, ela matava um pouco dele por não estar com ela. Cada vez que torturava, ela torturava um pouco dela por não estar com ele. Ela já não queria apenas amá-lo, ela queria magoá-lo. Ela queria que ele sentisse um bocadinho do que ia dentro dela. Ela estava no auge da insanidade.

_**Oh, can you see what I see**_

Ele estava na rua ao lado. Ele estava sozinho. Curiosamente ele também era um perdido, um renegado como ela. Ela olha, admira e suspira ao sentir o toque dele. Mas ele não lhe toca, ele não sabe que ela está lá. É esse o problema. Enquanto ela sonha com _ele_, ele apenas vive.

N/A: Esta fic é extremamente curta e nem eu sei de onde me veio a ideia do plot. Ainda por cima eu ouvi a _stop and stare_ dos _one republic_ pouco tempo depois, e foi ali que achei "a inspiração" necessária para escrever esta ficletzinha. Bellatrix Lestrenge rocks ahah. Espero que gostem. Um obrigado à angie, pela linda capa.


End file.
